1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus such as electrophotographic copying machine, and in particular, relates to an image recording device in which an electrostatic image formed on a surface of a rotational image retainer is developed to get a toner image by means of a developing device. The toner image is transferred on to a recording paper which is fed to come in contact with the image forming means surface, and the recorded paper is fed to a fixing device by means of a carrier device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Some prior art image recording devices provide suction in the developing device for preventing toner dispersion into the lower side (in rotational direction) of the image retainer and for allowing a carrier device to suck the recording paper for carrying. In the above mentioned conventional image recording device, a separate air blower is provided for suction in each of the developing device and the carrier device.
Assuming that a common air blower was used in the prior art to achieve the above mentioned suction in the developing device and the carrier device, the suction of the developing device would be too strong, when the carrier device sucks the recording paper for carrying, thereby deteriorating toner images, formed on the image retainer. On the other hand, if the carrier device does not suck the recording paper, sufficiently toner dispersion can not be prevented.